As a conventional method for removing a foreign material in an information signal layer of an optical recording medium, there is a method having a process of spraying gas onto at least an exposed surface of the information signal layer of a substrate and suctioning the gas in the vicinity of the exposed surface after a process of forming the information signal layer and before a process of forming a light transmissive layer (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).